smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Alternate Forms
Sonic brings his trademark Super Sonic transformation with him to Super Mario Bros. Z, although given the nature of Mario games it's possible that Sonic may gain some other forms as well. Super Sonic Super Sonic is Sonic's traditional transformation, which grants him greatly enhanced abilities and a new gold/yellow color scheme. In the past Sonic has needed to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds in order to transform, although there are alternative methods in Super Mario Bros. Z: *Sonic can transform into Super Sonic through the use of a Starman, although this method of transforming is a "fairly short-lived" experience. *The anime-style intro to Super Mario Bros. Z shows Sonic transforming into Super Sonic with the help of the Star Spirits. *The non-canon Smash Kingdom skit, "Mario vs. Sonic", has Sonic transforming into Super Sonic with the Smash Ball. Super Sonic is capable of flight and is much faster than Sonic. He is also invincible in his super form, although his invincibility may not apply when fighting opponents of a similar power level, such as Metallix. In Super Mario Bros. Z, Super Sonic also appears to possess an energy beam attack similar to Dragon Ball Z's Kamehameha wave, although he has canonically only tried using this technique once and was unable to complete it. In the series as a whole, the only time he has ever used a completed version of the attack was when he and Mario defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand in the non-canon "Mario vs. Sonic" short on a Newgrounds collaboration, "Smash Kingdom Melee". Fire Sonic Fire Sonic '''is a form introduced in Episode 8. When he used a Fire Flower, he changed from his usual blue colors to red colors, his eyes became yellow and his sneakers become white with dark yellow stripes. With this, he could produce fire balls, just like Mario and Luigi can with a Fire Flower, but combines fire power with his current abilities to greatly enhance them. Sonic combined this with his speed to deal hard, but fast hits as he could easily take out a lot of enemies. He also used an unnamed ability where he ran around a group of enemies multiple times, leaving a trail of fire around them, and could summon a pillar of fire from the circle. He also gained teleportation powers similar to Shadow and Cape Mario. The original origin of Fire Sonic could've come from 2 different things: The first was from a pirated game called "Sonic Jam 6." It was mainly a spoof of Nintendo's Super Mario game, but with Sonic. Sonic would start off with red fur and a dark peach skin. His shoes were yellow with white straps going across. If Sonic collects a Mushroom, he would turn into his normal color. The second possibility would be from the Sonic Archie comics. Sonic was using Nate Morgans Super Emerald to change time to its normal spot. While he was running through the desert, he made a transformation from interacting with the climates of temperature change. He became Solar Sonic for a brief period of time. Other forms The only other form Sonic has been seen in so far is '''8-bit Sonic, a state he enters automatically while in the Minus World. It is unclear what abilities, if any, change while Sonic is in this form that differ from his regular form. Gallery Invincible Mario.JPEG|Super Sonic and Mario powered up by a Starman, ready to attack Semi-Super Mecha Sonic SonicinMinusWorld.jpg|Sonic's 8-bit form in the Minus World SMBZFireSonic.png|Sonic powered up as Fire Sonic wiping out Four Koopatrols Transformations that have not appeared in Super Mario Bros. Z Hyper Sonic: Seen in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Sonic uses this transformation by collecting the seven Super Emeralds. It is a more powerful version of Super Sonic, but with a new ability named "Hyper Flash" that destroys all enemies onscreen. His fur color changes every second, flashing the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. Ultra Sonic: Seen in the Archie comic series Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic uses this transformation by collecting a lot of Power Rings or one Super Emerald. Ultra Sonic looks exactly like Sonic normally does except he is surrounded by an atom cloud which closely resembles an atom. Ultra Sonic leaves behind tiny trails of stars as he moves. This transformation only appears in Sonic Comics. Darkspine Sonic: Seen in Sonic and the Secret Rings. Sonic undergoes this transformation unwillingly, as 3 of the 7 World Rings are absorbed inside of him on their own. The rings he absorbs are the rings of anger, sadness and hatred, thus Sonic becomes a bit darker in personality and fur color, his eyes become pure white, and a white spine glove over his back as his gloves vanished and he somewhat looks like Knuckles. His voice also sounds demonic. This form focuses on raw strength, enabling Sonic to perform devastating punches and kicks on a foe, as well as the ability to recharge his Soul Gauge for his Speed Break and Time Break abilities at any time. Excalibur Sonic: Seen in Sonic and the Black Knight. Using the power of the sacred sword of the Knights of the Round Table, Sonic gains golden armor, flight ability and can use the legendary sword Excalibur. Sonic the Werehog: Seen in Sonic Unleashed. The power of Dark Gaia transforms Sonic when it is night. Sonic turns into a feral beast and has more physical moves rather then speed, as well limbs with remarkable stretching length. When it becomes daytime, Sonic reverts to his normal form. While the Super Sonic form has been compared to Dragon Ball Z's Super Saiyan form, the Werehog form has been compared to Dragon Ball Z's Great Ape (Oozaru) considering the moon is used to transform the Saiyans into a beast, but Alvin has stated he does not plan to use the werehog form in the series in a comment on the Super Mario Bros. Z promo on his page when asked about characters he plans to use. Dark Sonic: Seen in Sonic X. Sonic uses this transformation by using the power of artificial Chaos Emeralds manufactured by the Metarex, although other circumstances in which he can transform are debatable. He is likely just as powerful as Super Sonic. In this form Sonic is similar to Super Sonic except he has black fur and his eyes are entirely white. He demonstrates huge strength and does not hold back, due to the emotional stress that causes him to transform. Also known as Dark Super Sonic, and although he does not have an official name, most fans call him Dark Sonic. Polar Sonic: Is a variant of Sonic the Hedgehog's Ultra Sonic form. He achieved this form while running at high speeds through the Southern Tundra while using Nate Morgan's Super Emerald to return Knothole to regular time (in the Archie Comic Sonic continuity. He has only made this transformation once and it seems probable that the environment influenced his change to this state as well as Solar Sonic and Eco Sonic after becoming Ultra Sonic and traversing across all of Mobius. It is unknown, but some fans believe this form may be able to control ice. In Sonic X, Sonic gets frozen solid, and breaks out with a massive power boost, so he could have possibly became Polar Sonic with a little more energy. Eco Sonic: Is a variant of Sonic the Hedgehog's Ultra Sonic form. He achieved this form while running at high speeds through the Great Rainforest while using Nate Morgan's Super Emerald to return Knothole to regular time. He has only made this transformation once and it seems probable that the environment influenced his change to this state as well as Solar Sonic and Polar Sonic after becoming Ultra Sonic and traversing across all of Mobius. It is unknown, but some fans believe this form may be able to control plants. 'Fleetway Super Sonic: '''Seen in Egmont Fleetway's "Sonic the Comic".When Sonic goes under extreme stress, or is incredibly angry, he transforms into the demonic Fleetway Super Sonic (also known as Evil Super Sonic, Super Sonic, or Demon Sonic). In this form, Sonic originally just turned yellow, and his eyes turned red and swirl in a hypnotic nature. In issue 80 of, a turning point came when Sonic fell into the Emerald Chamber. The stress, mixed with the negative Chaos energy, gave him sharp, jagged fangs, sharp claws, the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, and even more of a desire to kill Sonic's friends (and other innocent people). Fleetway Super Sonic attacked his friends, and when he turned into normal Sonic, he thought he had killed his friends and turned yet again. His friends managed to suck the negative Chaos energy out of Fleetway Super Sonic using a Star Post, but the power was so great that it re-energized Fleetway Super Sonic to become a second being. Later, Sonic was able to trap Fleetway Super Sonic in the Omni Viewer, but he slowly escaped. Over time, he finally escaped, but the explosion resulted in him losing his memory, his powers, and his obsession with destruction. He wandered the streets, until a cat named Ebony took him in. Much later on, over a year later, Fleetway Super Sonic realized he was dying from lack of chaos energy, so he thrust himself into Perfect Chaos and absorbed the energy. Unfortunately, the negative energy gave him his demonic form back, and he began to beat citizens mercilessly. Sonic and his friends were able to lure him in, and he and Sonic morphed back into a single being. In the Fan-made continuation (Sonic the Comic Online, he has transformed twice: the first time while under attack by DR. Zachary's robots, and the second while he was chasing Shadow around the Death Carrier, he fell and beat Shadow almost to death until returning to normal. This is Sonic's second most seen form, after normal Super Sonic. '''Wisp Powers: '''In Sonic Colors, the game introduced new aliens known as Wisps. Wisps can power up Sonic giving him a wide variety of new abilities depending on the type of Wisp. The List of Wisps and powers given are here: *White: White Boost *Yellow: Yellow Drill *Cyan: Cyan Laser *Blue: Blue Cube *Green: Green Hover *Pink: Pink Spikes *Purple: Purple Frenzy *Violet: Violet Void *Orange: Orange Rocket *Red: Red Burst *All: Final Color Blaster ''For more information on Wisps and their powers, visit the external link: http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Wisps Category:Alternate Forms Category:Non-Canon